


Love is Here

by FandomLastsForever



Series: Musical May [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Inspired by Music, M/M, hunters au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLastsForever/pseuds/FandomLastsForever
Summary: There was going to be music, high quality steak, and by the end of the night, James would get on one knee, and finally ask the question that had been lingering in the back of his mind."Qrow Branwen, will you marry me?"But fate was a cruel mistress.James was not going to be able to ask that question.The Grimm had taken that from him.





	Love is Here

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of Ironqrow week. Kind of mixed both "Missing in Action" and "Found Alive" for this one.  
> Inspired by "Love is Here" by Tracey Chattaway  
> Sort of sequel of "Loyalty".

James Ironwood would never forget that day.

The most terrifying moment in his entire life.

It started as a normal day, but not exactly. The two of them had been making plans to go to dinner at their favorite restaurant. James had booked them a special private booth in the V.I.P. section. There was going to be music, high quality steak, and by the end of the night, James would get on one knee, and finally ask the question that had been lingering in the back of his mind.

_"Qrow Branwen, will you marry me?"_

But fate was a cruel mistress.

James was not going to be able to ask that question.

The Grimm had taken that from him.

James was on his way to the car, intending on picking Qrow up from apartment. He had picked up the ring just hours earlier. His shirt was well ironed, his slacks perfectly clean, and his hair was slicked back perfectly. Everything was prepared.

And when he arrived in downtown Vale, he saw the carnage. Beasts of hate and spite filled the streets, chasing people down alleyways and into buildings. Hunters leapt into action, the sound of crumbling buildings and gunfire as smoke filled the air. James left his car and began to help in getting the invasion under control. He didn't even have to think twice. He was a Hunter after all. It was his job.

That didn't mean he didn't grow worried though.

He and his beloved were Hunters. Both incredibly skilled. Facing such danger didn't scare them.

Losing one another, however, was more terrifying than any Grimm.

As James found himself directing people to safety, taking down Creeps as they appeared, he found himself about a block away from Qrow's apartment. There was the sound of concrete shattering with a hard crunch, and the call of a Nevermore above.

"No," he whimpered. "Please no."

And he ran.

Please be safe, he prayed. Please Qrow, please be safe.

James skidded to a halt as he turned the corner, heart pounding right out of his chest as he gazed upon the rubble that now lay in place of his lover's dwelling. Beside it was the Nevermore, wing pinned to the wall of the other building by a very familiar sword.

"Qrow!" James screamed.

He charged in, taking aim and shooting the Grimm right in the eye before beginning to search through the debris. He didn't know when they arrived, but he was soon joined by other Hunters, all of them helping to clear up the rubble, evacuating anyone that survived the building's fall.

 _"Qrow!"_ James called desperately. _"Qrow, where are you?! Answer me, dammit!"_

Soon everyone was evacuated from the ruined apartment.

Qrow wasn't there.

Feeling his blood run cold, James hurried and climbed up to the roof of one of the neighboring buildings, scanning the streets from above. It was difficult though. The smoke and dust from the destruction made it hard to see anything clearly.

 ** _"Qrow!"_** he shouted. ** _"Qrow Branwen, where are you?!"_**

James looked across the horizon, shaking in fear. There was no sign of him anywhere.

_He couldn't be...could he?_

"Please," he whimpered. "Please be alive..."

 

o0()0o

 

It took several hours, but the entire city was evacuated. Most people were being taken to various safe zones, while those who were had sustained intense injuries were given a first class ride to Atlas for the best medical treatment.

Qrow wasn't among the injured.

And he wasn't picking up his scroll.

It was safe to assume the worst, as some people would say.

And as James stood guard amongst the other Hunters, holding Qrow's sword tightly in his hand, he started to fear the worst had happened. He was exhausted, and he wanted nothing more than to collapse into a puddle of tears right then and there.

But he couldn't. Not when people were looking to the Hunters for strength and guidance.

Soon a group was called forth to escort people home to the island of Patch, and James volunteered to join the boat home. He had to go see Taiyang eventually. Explain what happened. Might as well be sooner than later.

And so James boarded the ship, weapons in hand, his entire body feeling like it would crumble at any moment. He gave his coat to an older woman shivering from the cold, helped distribute food and water, tended to those that needed it.

James Ironwood did his duty, as was required of any Hunter.

He did not stop to rest until the sun had begun to rise again. Another Hunter had told him to get some rest below deck, and while he was very reluctant to do so, he humored them and when to go rest for about a half hour, only to come back when the fear refused to let him sleep.

He couldn't rest.

Not without knowing what had happened.

So James decided he'd head to the front of the boat and let the wind blow his troubles away. If nothing else, the salty sea air would be good on his skin. Slowly, heavy heartedly, he moved forward, letting his mind wander. He'd have to tell everyone what happened. 

And he knew they wouldn't take it well.

"How am I going to tell Tai?" he whispered. "The girls? How am I supposed to tell them-?"

**_Caw!_ **

James froze, eyes wide as he listened.

"It's not possible," he mumbled. "I can't be-"

**_CAW! CAW!_ **

He looked up toward the sky, and above him he saw a wobbling silhouette of a bird in flight, flapping down towards the back of the boat. James ran toward the bird, tears streaming down his face as he heard the sound of someone's feet landing on the deck.

And there he was.

That same red cape. Those beautiful eyes that shone more brilliantly than any garnet. The grey shirt, the black slacks, the feathery greying hair. He was standing there, alive.

_He's alive!_

**_"Qrow!"_ **

James ran forward, throwing his arms around him before Qrow even knew what was coming. He held tightly, terrified that should he let go, the man he loved so dearly would vanish into thin air.

"James?!" Qrow gasped.

"I'm so glad you're safe," James whispered.

"You idiot!" Qrow growled, hugging him tightly. "I was flying all over Vale looking for you! Do you know how worried I've been?!"

"You've been worried?!" James croaked. "I was starting to think you were eaten by a Nevermore!"

"Almost was!" Qrow chuckled. "Luckily I pinned the sucker before it had the chance to call me lunch."

"But where did you go?" James asked, pulling back a bit. "You weren't anywhere near there when I showed up. Just your weapon."

"Ended up getting chased by smaller beasts before I could retrieve the damn thing." He gently brushed his fingers across James' face, wiping the tears away as his own began to fall. "I flew away and when it was safe, I headed back. I saw your car toppled over and started looking for you. If I hadn't run into Bart and Pete, I probably wouldn't have found you here."

"Well you found me," James laughed, pressing a kiss to Qrow's lips.

"That I did," Qrow sighed, pulling further away. "And now that I have, I don't plan on letting you vanish like that again. At least...not without this."

Qrow knelt before him, pulling a small velvet ring box, opening it to reveal a silver ring with a dark blue sapphire embedded in the band.

And James felt as if the wind had been knocked right out of him.

"I don't know if we'll get another chance like this," Qrow started. "I had this entire speech planned and everything about...about how you've always been by my side, loyal and true. And how I love you more than words could ever say. I was going to ask at dinner but...After last night...I realize I should have asked you this a long time ago."

"Qrow-"

"I love you, James Ironwood. Will you marry me?"

Shakily, James reached into his pants pocket, pulling out a red velvet box as he knelt beside him.

"It's not fair," he chuckled, holding the ring out to Qrow. "I was supposed to ask you that."

"You were?"

"Yes. Why do you think I booked us the VIP section?"

"That explains why you wanted me in a suit," Qrow realized.

"Yeah," James sighed. "I had this big speech planned and everything."

"Well, how about this?" Qrow asked, slipping the ring from him onto James' left finger. "If you say yes, you can give me your speech first. In front of Tai."

"Only if you do your speech in front of Oz," James countered, placing the ring for Qrow on the ring finger.

"Deal." He gently brushed the loose hair out of James' face. "So then, Jim. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," James whispered. "A thousand times, yes."

The two of them stood, pulling each other into a tender embrace as they watched the sun rise over the waters, joyfully anticipating their futures.

The most terrifying moment of his life.

And the most joyous day of his life.

James Ironwood would never forget that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Qrow was the one missing. James was found alive.  
> It still fits with the prompts, right?  
> Aw well, I still enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
